


my heart doesn’t feel like yours (but damn do i want it to)

by adagios



Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), implied drunk sex, implied nsfw, kei makes tobio choose before they do the do, one-sided Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios
Summary: They were both too drunk and Tobio knew they should stop it, but the pleasure was just too great. Who was he, a mere servant to the flesh, to resist what it wanted?or, Kei asks Tobio if he wants to pretend, or forget.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	my heart doesn’t feel like yours (but damn do i want it to)

They were both too drunk and Tobio knew they should stop it, but the pleasure was just too great. Who was he, a mere servant to the flesh, to resist what it wanted?

The pleasure feeing of Tsukishima’s lips on his neck stopped and Tobio felt the blond hover over him, hands on either side of his shoulders. They both looked at each other, lust clear in their eyes. Tobio could feel the way Tsukishima raked his eyes over his face, then on his neck, where he just placed a reddening hickey.

Tobio reddened, and tried to look away, but slender fingers held him by the chin to gently turn his face back to Tsukishima’s serious face. The mood suddenly changed.

“King,” Tsukishima whispered, voice uncharacteristically deep it sent shivers down Tobio’s spine. Tsukishima stared at him for a second before speaking again.

“Do you want to pretend? Or do you want to forget?” He asked, and Tobio’s mind started running on overdrive.

They were both drunk, Tobio knew that, but Tsukishima looked like the more sober one between the two of them now. Why would he ask that? Why wouldn’t he just.... do it with Tobio? Why ask questions like that?

_What do I wanna do anyway?_ Tobio thought to himself.

“I’m giving you the options right now, King.” Tsukishima snapped him out of his thoughts, the blond still on top of him — eyes full of lust but he was so good at restraining himself, lips kiss-bitten Tobio would love to just pull him back for a kiss and let nature take its course — anything to make Tsukishima stop asking him that question, anything to make Tobio stop thinking.

But life never gives you what you want when you want it. And Tsukishima leaned down, till their foreheads were touching, eyes baring holes onto Tobio’s, as if staring into his soul — as if looking for the answer in the blueness of Tobio’s eyes.

“If you want to pretend, I can become Kunimi for you.” He purred, tracing dainty fingers onto the hickey he just formed. Tobio could only moan. But then the fingers started wrapping itself gently around Tobio’s neck; pressing firmly until Tobio started breathing heavily, aroused. His eyes were wide as he stared at the way Tsukishima licked his lips, watched him smirk at the way Tobio would stare at him with lust.

“Or if you want to forget,” Tsukishima then leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I can make you scream a new name tonight.”

Tobio could only close his eyes and moan louder when the fingers on his neck started to press harder, he could swear the blonde could feel Tobio’s pulse with the way his fingers were so close to his skin.

Tobio breathed heavily. He looked at the ceiling and would remember sleepy brown eyes and a smile and a parted hairstyle, would remember hands that cupped his cheeks and kissed him and made him happy but Tobio wasn’t sure if  he  made him happy. Would remember being under hooded eyes full of lust but not enough love and he would close his eyes and would try his best to imagine stars as he was being fucked.

Would remember hundreds of planned dates that didn’t happen and would remember hands circled around his wrist falter until he could remember no more.

So yes. Tobio wanted to forget. And he told Tsukishima exactly that.

Tsukishima looked at him a while before nodding, then smiling as he spread Tobio’s clothed legs apart, situating himself between them, then started grinding. Tobio’s eyes rolled into his head at the friction. Moaned louder when Tsukishima did it harder. Until the blonde bent down and whispered in his ear as his fingers traced a path on his chest, removing his shirt in the process.

“Good.” Tsukishima said, licking the shell of his ear, and Tobio shivered, excited for what was to come. “I’ll keep my promise, then.

Tonight, I’ll make you scream my name, okay?”

Tobio could only nod, a breathless “okay Tsukishima” the only thing he could say. Tsukishima only laughed, before sitting up and removing his clothes, eyes trained on Tobio.

When he bent down again, he whispered:

“Call me Kei.”

—

The morning after, when Tobio woke up sore and wrapped around strong arms and could feel soft tufts of blonde hair and could smell the strawberry shampoo from it, he could only think:

_Kei really wasn’t lying when he said he would make him forget._

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my hands at implied NSFW so i hope u liked it ;—;  
> also kunimi i love u u know i do eockskdnsjxj but i just love hurting charas that i love. you three will have to take the brunt for it KDNSKNNS


End file.
